1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the quality of a microfluidic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clinical or environment-related sample analyses are performed using a series of bio-chemical, chemical, and mechanical processes. Recently, technologies for detecting or monitoring biological samples have greatly improved. In particular, a nucleic acid-based method of molecular detection has high accuracy and sensitivity and has been increasingly used in various fields such as infectious diseases, cancer diagnosis, medicine genomics, and new medicine development.
Microfluidic devices are widely used to analyze samples conveniently and accurately for various purposes. A microfluidic device may include a plurality of sample inlets, a plurality of sample outlets, a plurality of microfluidic channels, and a plurality of reaction chambers, which are disposed on a thin substrate to conveniently carry out various tests on a sample. Also, the microfluidic device may further include a microfluidic valve disposed in a microfluidic channel via which a sample and a reagent are placed in a desired position. The microfluidic valve is generally formed of a polymer thin film. When the microfluidic device is manufactured, the operating state and the quality of the microfluidic valve are desirably determined.